Gushkin-banda: The Eye of Knowledge
The legendary and infamous or the is a simplistic technique that is modeled after The . This technique does not require traditional hand-signs, but usually does require a hand held with two fingers pressed against the center of the forehead, the traditional place where the third eye of appears as a portal into the inner soul and into the realm of the forgotten. This technique can be granted by Gaoh through the use of the Sephirothic Tree of Life on a global scale, in which everyone's vision is shared with Gaoh. With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment techniques which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. Abilities At any rate, the technique requires utmost concentration, as it gives to the user a traveling form of sight, just as is done when an eye is formed from an element such as sand. This technique, however, does not use an element, but instead uses the command over the spiritual realm or rather the Seven Existential Planes. By projecting his existential plane manipulation to force his chakra into the spirit of the opponent(s), Gaoh will be able to see and hear whatever it is that the person perceives, allowing him to infiltrate completely unnoticed, or otherwise see where his vision is blocked. With this technique, Gaoh is able to sense the presence of all souls that are within range, whether these souls be from the living or the dead and even sense the presence of other souls in different dimensions. Subconsciously Gaoh distinguishes between living and dead souls, so there is not a sense of confusion between the two. Even techniques such as the Limbo: Border Jail and the Spirit Transformation Technique are subject to the ocular powers of this technique as even though it uses a different existential plane, it is still within the totality of the seven existential planes, which of course includes the astral plane respectively. This technique allows Gaoh to know of the presence of others even before he sets eyes upon them. Furthermore, when actually looking upon a person, Gaoh is able to subconsciously range the relative chakra level of the target, potentially distinguishing the skill level of the individual along with other traits such as chakra nature and even emotional state and even their spiritual, physical and life-force such as their time left within the world. Though, as senses can be confused, this does not always afford a perfect identification, as Gaoh can be mistaken on such levels and traits. Gaoh has also been seen able to use the powerful Eye of Knowledge to implant false memories into the targets mind in order to override their original ideals. This technique allows for Gaoh to access the information of the target's consciousness through physical contact while having this ability activated. There is also a second ability of this technique in which Gaoh is able to pick up spiritual reads, which become faintly visible as wavering trails of energy. With this technique Gaoh is able to track his opponent, and all he needs is a object that carries the spiritual trace of the opponent. When the target is located, Gaoh will be able to instantly transport to them by traveling through the spiritual realm. This technique is activated passively, almost to the point of it being constantly activated. When activated, a faint golden light appears in the place of Gaoh's pineal gland, only visible to those who can view spiritual chakra and the etheric essence of the existential planes. In the moment of battle, the eye of knowledge grants the user perception on a near omniscient level being able to see the forging an combining of chakra used to create a technique in the first place giving them the advantage against ninjutsu and genjutsu users. Speaking of genjutsu, while this technique is active, the user is highly resistant against all forms of genjutsu to include the all powerful genjutsu the technique used by and Madara Uchiha respectively. However the user is unable to use genjutsu while this technique is active and is only able to keep the technique active for a few minutes. Once the duration is compete, the user is susceptible to genjutsu without any restraints. With Akuhyō, he activates this technique by placing both his index and middle finger anterior to his pineal gland. When it activates, not only does he gain the aforementioned abilities, he also gains the ability to view the tenketsu with as much clarity as a pure Byakugan. It allows him to utilize variant's of the Hyūga Clan's Gentle Fist with as much precision. Though not as long lasting as the Byakugan, Akuhyō is able to activate this technique for up to ten minutes with an identical cool down period. He uses it conjunction with his mental abilities to overwhelm the opponent's Mental World (精神世界, Seishin Sekai) within mere seconds. The excruciating pain brought on by this techniques strikes fear into both his peers and his opponent's. Even his father Shuten Dōji was left overhung and overspread with envy as to how his son even comprehended the technique. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Doujutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai